SeaWorld
SeaWorld is a chain of aquatically-themed amusement parks owned by SeaWorld Parks & Entertainment, with three parks in San Diego, San Antonio, and Orlando. Sesame Street characters and attractions have been featured at SeaWorld parks since 2007. SeaWorld Orlando SeaWorld Orlando features the Sesame Street-themed area Sesame Street Land (or Sesame Street at SeaWorld), which opened on March 27, 2019, replacing Shamu's Happy Harbor. Sesame Street characters have been appearing at the park in stage shows and seasonal events since 2007. Sesame Street Land is modeled after the Sesame Street set, with locales such as 123 Sesame Street and Hooper's Store. Exclusive video and audio featuring the Muppets was recorded especially for interactive sections of the area. A special Elmo Bubble Wand available in the shopping center enables additional interactive features around the area as well. Walk-around characters appear for photo ops with park guests in addition to appearing in the daily Sesame Street Party Parade. Annual Passholders were given a preview of the new land on March 23 and 24, 2019. A special launch event was held on March 26, featuring a short appearance by Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Rosita. Attractions: Image:abbyflowerotwer.jpg|'Abby's Flower Tower' Image:Bbwhirltwirl.jpg|'Big Bird's Twirl 'N' Whirl' Image:Cookiedroporlando.jpeg|'Cookie Drop' Image:Elmotrainorlando.jpg|'Elmo's Choo-Choo Train' Image:Duckiewaterworksorlando.jpg|'Rubber Duckie Water Works' Image:SeaWorld-SlimeyRide.jpg|'Slimey's Slider' Image:Boxcarderby.jpeg|'Super Grover's Box Car Derby' Image:Storytimebb.jpg|'Storytime with Big Bird' SeaWorld-Corner.jpg sesameorlando 9.jpg sesameorlando 11.jpg sesameorlando 12.jpg sesameorlando 13.jpg sesameorlando 14.jpg sesameorlando 15.jpg sesameorlando 16.jpg sesameorlando 17.jpg sesameorlando 18.jpg sesameorlando 21.jpg sesameorlando 22.jpg sesameorlando 23.jpg sesameorlando 24.jpg sesameorlando 26.jpg sesameorlando 27.jpg sesameorlando 28.jpg sesameorlando 29.jpg sesameorlando 30.jpg sesameorlando 31.jpg sesameorlando 32.jpg sesameorlando 33.jpg sesameorlando 34.jpg sesameorlando 35.jpg sesameorlando 36.jpg sesameorlando 37.jpg sesameorlando 39.jpg sesameorlando 40.jpg sesameorlando 41.jpg sesameorlando 42.jpg sesameorlando 44.jpg sesameorlando 45.jpg sesameorlando 49.jpg sesameorlando 50.jpg sesameorlando3.jpg sesameorlando4.jpg sesameorlando5.jpg sesameorlando6.jpg sesameorlando7.jpg sesameorlando8.jpg sesameorlandohoopers.jpg sesameorlandosubway.jpg SeaWorld-2Head.jpg SeaWorld-FoodieTruck.jpg Concept art: SeaWorld-SSArea.jpg SSseaWorld-FoodTrucks.jpeg| SSseaWorld-Train.jpeg| SSseaWorld-Water.jpg| Sesame Street at SeaWorld teaser videos: Image:Seaworldorlandoteasergrover.png|Teaser 1 Image:Seaworldorlandoteasercookie.png|Teaser 2 Image:Seaworldorlandoteaseroscar.png|Teaser 3 Image:Seaworldorlandocount.png|Teaser 4 Image:Seaworldorlandoabbytease.png|Teaser 5 Image:Seaworldorlandoteasererniebert.png|Teaser 6 Image:Seaworldorlandoteaserbigbird.png|Teaser 7 Image:Seaworldorlandoteaserelmo.png|Teaser 8 Image:Seaworldorlandoteaserzoe.png|Teaser 9 Image:Seaworldorlandoteaserrosita.png|Teaser 10 Former attractions: *''Elmo and the Bookaneers, stage show *Elmo and Abby's Treasure Hunt, stage show *'Count-Around Playground''' (removed shortly after "Sesame Street at SeaWorld" opening day) SeaWorld San Diego Sesame Street Bay of Play opened at SeaWorld San Diego in 2008, replacing Shamu's Happy Harbor. The following rides are found at SeaWorld San Diego: *'Abby's Seastar Spin': a spinning teacup ride *'Elmo's Flying Fish': a rotating flying attraction, similar to Disneyland's "Dumbo the Flying Elephant" ride *'Oscar's Rockin' Eel': a rocking tugboat ride themed like an eel In 2018, a version of the Neighborhood Street Party parade at Sesame Place debuted, titled the Sesame Street Party Parade. Former: *''Lights, Camera, Imagination!: Short 4-D film (English version of ''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic at Universal Studios Japan) Seasonal For Halloween (2009-2010), their character breakfasts feature Count von Count.Donna Balancia, "A scary October at SeaWorld", Florida Today, September 29, 2007. Abby Cadabby's Halloween Adventure is a 4,000 sq ft pathway filled with interactive elements, where kids help find Abby's magic wand. In 2011, Count Von Count's Spooktacular Breakfast was offered as character dining. A Sesame Street Christmas is a stage show added in December 2009. Character dining at the park was seasonally themed to "Elmo and Friends Christmas Breakfast". SeaWorld San Antonio Sesame Street Bay of Play was added to SeaWorld San Antonio in 2011. The following rides are found at SeaWorld San Antonio: *'Big Bird's Spinning Reef': a Ferris wheel *'Elmo's Dolphin Dive': a vertical drop ride *'Abby Cadabby's Rocking Wave': a ride that rocks forwards, backwards and sideways *'Little Bird's Splash': a water area "where kids can play in 22 water elements such as bubblers, geysers, jets and dumping buckets." *'Super Grover's Box Car Derby': a kiddie roller coaster (opened in 2019, replacing Shamu Express). As with SeaWorld San Diego, a version of the Neighborhood Street Party parade at Sesame Place debuted in 2018, also titled the Sesame Street Party Parade. Seasonal In 2011, a Sesame Street Brunch ran as the character dining event. The 2009 show continued at Nautilus Amphitheater, while Elmo's Christmas Wish was added at Happening Stage. Walk-Around Characters * Elmo * Big Bird * Abby Cadabby * Cookie Monster * Ernie * Bert * Rosita * Grover * Oscar the Grouch (San Diego since 2014, San Antonio since 2015, Orlando since 2019) * Zoe * Count von Count * Honkers (purple and orange, San Antonio only; since 2018) * Prairie Dawn (San Diego and San Antonio since 2018, Orlando since 2019) * Telly Monster See also * SeaWorld stage shows * Sesame Place plush sold at SeaWorld * Sea World, an unrelated similarly-named aquatic park in Australia Sources * Orlando Sentinel - "SeaWorld announces new rides" External links * Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Theme Parks